The Ups and Down of Dr Temperance Brennan
by pampilot67
Summary: A slice of life for the Beautiful Dr. Brennan


**The ups and downs of **

**Dr. Temperance Brennan.**

A slice of the life of the beautiful Dr. Temperance Brennan.

Some good some bad all seen by the people who work with and love her

Some OOC

The sign in the window shows a beautiful Auburn haired woman, in a bright red dress, stranding beside a table . With a book on it . The writing below states Tonight only Dr. Temperance Brennan Book signing be 6pm till 8pm. It is only 5 pm and people are standing in line for the author. At about five minutes before six the author, more beautiful than the poster sits down at the table.

"Ok let's get going. Hi what your name and who do I sign this book to"

This is a phrase she will say many, many times in the two hours she is sitting at the table. She maintains a smile and is very courteous to the people with books.

At eight thirty her representative stops the signing and hurries her to the back of the store and out to an awaiting limo to take her home..

"Patty that was rude I only had two more to do and you pulled me away."

Tempe you were over a half hour passed the time, you have to learn when the time you say stop."

"Call the store and have those two people leave their books and I'll sign them tomorrow, do it Patty now."

Patty does it and just a huff at Tempe.

"Tempe I deposit a check into your account this afternoon.

It was seven figures. That included the movie front money.

You need to invest some of you money for taxes and you need to do it soon."

"Alright I was looking at a house in Fairfax, VA.

It seemed over priced but with what you just said I may look at again Saturday."

"Please Tempe it needed to be done. Mark called me yesterday and he said the same thing.

Do it Tempe and do it now."

"Alright it just money you two act like it's life or death. As my partner keeps telling me "chill out" I will take care of it soon."

The reminder of the ride was quiet with only small talk about time of the next signing. Soon Temperance was home and in her living room with her feet up sipping a glass of fine wine. After the second glass she was feeling fine when the phone rang. Checking the caller ID it was Booth.

"Hello my partner what has you calling at this hour of the night?"

"Bones we have a case. Are you all right you sound a little,…high?

"Just a glass of wine Booth. You will pick me up right?"

"In about five minutes I was not dressed when the call came in."

"You lucky this is not a come as you are party. Then again I would be as embassies as you as I only have a sheer night-gown on. Take your time Booth I need to put more on."

"Don't do it for my sake."

"In you dreams Booth, By."

Booth excited at the thought of bones in a sheer night-gown. It is almost to much to take. That thought kept him excited the day.

The crime scene was in Northern Virginia Just outside Fairfax. They spent about three hours with the bones the wrapped it up and went back to Booth SUV.'

"Booth could we take a side trip to see a house I am looking to buy?"

"Sure bones you are going to buy a house?"

"Yes my finance advisor said I have too much money in the bank and I need to spread it out."

"You have that much money Bones?"

"It that much, it just keeps coming in, and I have to decide what to do with it. I give a large amount to help agencies, I never let then mention my name as that would be wrong."

"You do not want them to know you gave them money?"

"Yes Booth it my money and I do not think everyone needs to know that I give out my money."

"You are something special Bones."

They returned to the Jeffersonian and Booth went to Hoover Office.

Two days later Bones and the squint of the week were on the platform going over the bones found by Booth and Bones two days ago. It was 3pm in the afternoon. Bones cell started to chime, just as Booth claimed the stairs to the platform.

"Hello Bill, can you hold on a minute please."

Bones went down off the platform to her office. Booth followed a few feet behind. Bones did not notice him behind her.

"Yes I am still going out with you tonight. I just bought a new dress. Angela went with me I hope you like it. Bill your awful. That will be in you dreams maybe some time in the distance future.

Ok I'm leaving in a half hour. By see you soon."

As she turned around she notice Booth standing about ten feet away.

"You have a date Bones?"

"Bill is taking me to dinner and a show. I am leaving soon what do you need?"

"I just had a few forms for you to sign, that all."

Bones took the forms signed them and handed them back. She did not see the unhappiness on Booth face

"See you tomorrow Booth."

"Yea tomorrow Bones."

Bones took her coat and left the Lab for her date.

Booth slammed his fist into the wall. Then he went home.

The next morning at the lab Booth sat in Bones' office drinking coffee. A second cup sat on Bones' desk.

At eight Angela come into the office looking for Brennan.

"Booth what are you doing in Brennan office at eight in the morning?"

"The same thing I was doing at seven in the morning, waiting for Bones, to go on a case."

Booth she has not called in so she must be on her way you tried to call her?"

"Yes and her cell is off, and the house phone rings till the answering machine cut in."

"Well I'm going to try her house now."

The same thing that booth said happened to him happened again.

Then she dialed her cell phone and they got it was out of service.

Cam came into the room and looked straight into Booth face.

"Booth the lab team is at the scene they are waiting for you. Why are you sitting here?"

"I was waiting for Bones."

"Zack and Dr Hanson are their and they can handle it the need you for the authority to go ahead, so get going Booth."

Booth rose without saying a word and left the lab.

"Angela do you know where the hell Dr. Brennan is?"

"Not a clue Cam, if I did I go give her kick in the ass."

Both woman left to do their job.

At nine thirty the lab doors open and in walked Dr. Temperance Brennan a slight skip in her step.. She went right to her office and put on her lab coat and walked up on the platform.

Where is everyone Daisy?"

"They went out on a case, per Cam."

"Ok Miss Wick where is Cam now ?"

"She in her office and she told us to tell you she would like for you to see her ASAP."

"Thank you Miss Wick I'll be in her office."

Brennan walked softly and quickly to Cams office and opened the door.

"Cam you wanted to see me?"

"You are late and we had a case. Your cell was off and you did not answer your home phone.

May I ask why?"

"I let my cell go dead and I was not at home.

When I woke up it was late and I had a problem getting my things together.

I had to stop and change in a truck stop using my emergency bag."

"To much information Dr. Brennan.

You love life is not something I want to know about thank you."

"I'm going back to the platform to work."

Cam put her head in her hands and thought about what Tempe just told her and what she knew from the others.

Brennan went out on a date with a new man.

Booth overheard her say Dinner and a show. She left early yesterday. Came in very late for her.

Said she over slept and had trouble getting dressed and needed to stop in a gas station to change, from what to what.

To add to this she knew Booth had told her a while back he love her and she said she needed time to think.

What the hell was she thinking about.

I loved Booth but he loves her and she needs time for what?

I think I'm running a zoo, not a Crime Lab.

* * *

Angela walked up on the platform and stood next to Brennan.

"Angela can I help you with something.?"

"You could tell me about your date last night and why you were so late."

"Ange It was just a date we went to dinner an a show the we went to his house for drinks."

"So why so late"

Brennan blushed brightly and moved off the platform to her office.

Ange followed right behind her.

"Bren did you sleep with this Bill on your first date.

Please tell me you did not do it, please."

"Ange I am not going to answer that. What I do is my business only."

"You do not have to answer, you already have, and I'm ashamed for you Bren. What does this have to do to with Booth Bren?"

"Booth does not run my life. He is just my work partner nothing else."

Booth was standing in the door way. He turned and left without saying a word.

"Oh shit did he hear what I said Ange ?"

"Just the part about you saying you were not answering me about your sleep over and how he was 'just a work partner, nothing else."

"Oh god what have I done?"

"Not my business, right Dr. Brennan."

Booth did not return to the lab till Monday of the following week when he had a case.

"Dr. Brennan we have a case if you are going with me lets go.

If Someone else is I still need to get going."

"Where are you going on the case Booth."

"Up state Maryland in the hills of the National Park two bodies in a well."

"Zack please go with Agent Booth."

"Ok Zack let's go for a drive just you and I."

Booth and Zack left the lab joking back and forth.

"Dr. Brennan why did you send Zack and not go yourself?"

"Angela I have a date at five and they would not be back by then. "Anything else you want to know Angela?"

"No thank you Dr. Brennan I will be making a facial reconstruction on the last one we brought in."

The other squints' on the platform could feel the cold between the two woman and backed-off when the drew near.

At five the crew left with Dr. Brennan taking up the rear.

The next morning Booth was in the Lab in Cams office having coffee talking about the bodies the found yesterday.

They were due to arrive in a few minutes.

It was eight thirty when the Guard at the receiving dock call Cam to tell her the bodies had arrived.

Cam and Booth along with Hodgins and Angela went to the back dock.

They inventoried the container checked the seals and Booth and Cam sign off. The bodies are transported into the Lab proper.

Booth and Cam returned to her office they both looked at the platform and Dr. Brennan was just arriving.

The clock on Cams desk read nine thirty-five. Cam face show anger and she was about to jump up and go and confront Dr. Brennan. Booth stopped her."Cam if you are mad at Temperance do it right."

"OK Booth I'll do it the right way as you wish, I rather just kick her in the ass."

She left the office and went to the base of the platform.

"Dr. Brennan I need to speak to you in my office now please."

"Ok Cam just a minute I need to tell my student what I want to be done."

Cam returned to her office and Booth had left. About five minutes later Tempe entered the office.

"Dr. Brennan please close the door and lock it."

"What is this about Cam?"

"Dr. Brennan you have in the last week left early, come in late and refused to go on field work to go on a date later in the day.

I find this a total lack of doing your assigned job.

You have made no attempt to tell your supervision of why you are late of that you are leaving early and why you refused field work that the FBI requested you on.

What is your answer Dr. Brennan?"

"Cam in the past I was always early, and stayed late.

So a few days I leave early and a few days I am a little late.

As for not going on field work I had personal reasons for that ."

"Dr. Brennan I am giving a notice of being unexcused from the Jeffersonian for four times.

It will go in your permanent record.

If you don't call and notify me your going to be late or are going toeaving early I will write you up again,

and suspend you for three days.

I am sorry to do this but you seen to feel you are the one in charge and you are not.

Also your treatment of the other staff members in to improve or I'll ask the board to have you dismissed.

You may leave now Dr. Brennan."

"I understand why you are doing this and tell Seely thank you. I get the point."

"I have never talked to Seely about you or your missing time. Or for the lack respect, or reason for it."

Tempe stormed back to he office and slammed the door.

For the next four weeks Tempe was in early and stayed late every day.

She is extra courteous to the staff and took her interns out on field work with Booth.

On that Friday morning Tempe knocked on Cams door at nine am.

"Cam can I talked to you."

"Yes you may Dr. Brennan what do you need?"

"I want to leave early today for personal reason."

"How early do you need to leave Dr. Brennan?"

I would like to leave at four thirty I have some place to be, and it a drive to get their."

"OK Dr. Brennan you may go at four thirty, and have a good weekend."

The lab went smoothly till around noon when Ange went to Tempe's office.

"Bren can I come in please?"

"Come in Angela you have been the one staying away from me."

"Bren we have been friends for too long I'm sorry for what I said it was a little out of line."

"Ok Ange I was a little stressed were Ok now?"

"Friends let's go for lunch?"

"Yes let's go now."

Over lunch they talked about their families and the job. Near the end of lunch Angela dropped the bomb.

Bren what happened on that date with Bill that up set the entire lab?"

"Angela we went to dinner and a show then we went to his house in VA had a few drinks did some necking then it gets foggy. The end results I woke up in bed with Bill both naked and smelling of sex. I could not find my underwear so leaving took time I was late already. I caught a cab back, I had to have the cab stop at a service station so I could change into slacks and a sweater for work. I was mad at my self and when people ask what was the reason for me being so late it made me madder and I spoke out of fear, and shame.

Then when you asked if I slept with Bill I am ashmed of my self for doing it.

Bill has not call me since that night. I canceled the purchase of the house and he lost his commission.

He call me and he was not nice and I blocked his number."

"So you and Bill are over? Are you going to date some more or play it cool?"

"Well I have dated a guy for a couple of weeks and we are going out to the 'Four Seasons' to eat then he wants to go dancing. I just hope I stay awake that long."

"What his name Bren ?"

"Scott Reedley he a rock band member, His band I 'Dead Dog Nights, or DDN ' for short."

"A rock band really, how old is he?"

"He twenty-six, yes he is younger but he so hot."

"I hope you have been careful."

"We have not slept together Ange."

"Just be careful Bren you have pushed Booth so far away he may not come to help you next time."

I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. Beside he has Hanna to take care of."

"Hanna dumped Booth two weeks ago, after he ask her to marry him. I thought you knew?"

"Who would tell me no one talks to me except Micka the night guard."

"I really sorry Bren, I'll try to keep you informed as for the other they do not want to hurt you so to say nothing can not hurt you."

"I understand now Ange I have to get this paper work done before I can leave."

"By ,by Bren see you at lunch."

Ange left Brennan's office and Brennan returned to work. Bones and Ange went to lunch to gather they talked for an hour, while eating lunch. They both returned to the lab at 1pm.

At 2:30 pm Booth entered the Lab and went to Brennan's office. She i seated at her desk writing on her computer.

"Bones we have a case are you ready to go?"

"Booth Zack will be going with you I am leaving at four-thirty so Zack will be the one on the case with you till Monday."

"What up Bones?"

"I have a date and I need time to get dressed."

Booth had a very disgusted look on his face and turned around and started out of the office.

"I hope this date is better than the last. Some day you will feel more faith in me to tell my you are dating, and who.

So I know you are safe."

He left with Bones having a shocked look on her face.

At 4:30 Brennan left the Lab for home and her date.

Booth called her home number at 10, 11, and 12 midnight. None of his call are answered. Her called her at 6am and the phone went to voice mail again. At noon Booth called her home again and the results were the same. Booth slammed down his phone and went to the Hoover to do some paper work.

At 6pm he called her phone again and again it went to voice mail.

So at midnight Booth went home from the Hoover , he drove by her apartment and her lights were out.

Well thought an other Brennan weekend long date. This was too much He needed a break away from her, The lab, and the FBI.

In the morning he called Cullen and ask for two weeks Vacation as he needed time away. Cullen granted the time and said it would start on Monday morning. Booth thanked him and hung up.

Monday Angela walked into Brennan's office .

"How did the Friday night date go Bren?"

Brennan blushed and turned her head.

"It went fine I had a lot of dancing and dancing."

"Anything else? The blush was a dead giveaway something else happened."

After dancing we went on his bike up to the lake in Maryland and slept on the beach."

"What else Bren?"

"We made love in a cabin on the lake all day Saturday, it was fantastic."

"Bren I thought you were going to be careful this time."

"Ange I did, we had safe sex almost all the time."

"Almost all the time? What does almost mean Bren?"

"Well the first time we fail to notice, then we used a condom every time their after."

"How drunk were you the first time Bren? Enough for you to have unprotected sex with a man you have known for a few weeks? No wonder Booth has taken off for a vacation.

I do not think he is coming back Bren. That is your loss."

"My loss how?"

"Booth told you he loved you. You said you needed time to work out some feelings.

Then you went out with Bill, had sex multi times then dumped him,

Jumper into a relationship with this Scott.

Who you had unprotected sex with just like Bill.

You are playing Russia Roulette with pregnancy Bren.

Just tell Booth to move on you are not interested in him."

Brennan said nothing, she was very perplexed over what Ange said.

She had a head ache from drinking late last night and getting up early to get home and change for work. Did Ange just say Booth was leaving, or was he on vacation.

"Booth not here today Ange?"

"No Bren he gone fishing and may not return, because he can not work with you and you're dating stupid boys."

Ange turned and walked away. Cam came in the office.

"Dr. Brennan we have a case and the FBI demanded you meet them at the scene. It in Maryland here is the address. You can ride in the Jeffersonian Truck and the FBI will bring you back."

"No Booth Cam?"

"Booth is on vacation, and on LOA after vacation. Agent Sullivan will meet you at the scene Dr Brennan."

"Sully back, Oh shit!"

Bone took her kit and went down stairs to the truck dock, and off to Maryland.

At the crime scene in Maryland by the lake Bones knelt in the shallow grave examineinge bones. "Booth, I mean Agent Sullivan , these bones are two people. Number one is female age twenty to twenty-five Asian . COD is GSW to the Opicital bone on the right side. She been dead seven months.

The second is a child one to three months old Asian also, COD GSW to the Chest, also dead three months. Pack up the bones and samples ten feet out and ship them to the Jeffersonian, ASAP please. Did you get all that Agent Sullivan?"

"Yes I did Dr Brennan. Alright people do as the Doctor said and we'll meet you at the Jeffersonian."

Brennan got up out of the hole and took off her gloves and started to take off her jump suit an Sully walked up to her.

"Bren you are ridding with me back to the Lab."

"OK what car is yours?"

"The black SUV Dr. Brennan."

"Very funny Sully what black SUV?"

"The last one on the road. Bren."

They got in the truck and drove to the Lab with an insignificant amount of talk.

At the Lab they exchange pleasantries and Bones told Sully she would tell him when she anything new on the bones and walked into her office and sat at her desk.

After a few minutes she went into her new shower she had requested two years ago and washed the crime scene feeling off her body but not her mind.

Outside Sully was at a loss Tempe was acting strange. She act like she did not know him. She who woke up in his bed night after night.

She who said she loved him, but could not run away with him. He stilled loved her, and with about to give up his job as her partner he thought he was in again now he is confused.

Bones sat at her desk thinking about her world that seem so good this morning and had gone to shit as the day went on.

First waking up warm beside Scott him wanting to have one more before she left. Then trying to find her under garments and her overnight bag. She went to her apartment changed and went into work. Then things started to come apart. Ange with her sermon about safe sex and getting mad at her for missing once. It actually was more than once as she thought about it. Damn no more over drinking.

Then finding out her partner was on vacation, and maybe would not work with her. What was that about anyway?"

Angle's words came back like slug hammer to her brain.

**YOU TOLD BOOTH YOU NEEDED TIME, **

**THEN YOU HAD SEX WITH BILL,**

**AND NOW THIS SCOTT. **

**JUST TELL HIM TO MOVE ON, YOU ARE NOT HIS TYPE.**

I am Booth type he is too good for me so maybe he will see that. The we can go back to being friends till he finds a woman who is worthy of. I need to tell him that as soon as he comes back.

Three weeks went by then four and then five weeks and no Booth

On the seventh week Booth entered the Lab looking fit and trim. Just the opposed of Bones who had been sick for about five days.

Booth went right to Cams office and knocked on the door.

"Booth I'm so happy to see you."

She jumped up and ran around her desk to wrap him in a hug and kiss him on the cheek.

"I'm so happy you are here are you taking over your old job, I hope?"

"No Cam I am not taking over my old job I'm The new Deputy Director of Major crimes US."

"Congratulation, and I am sad. I had hoped you could put life back in the old team by good for you.""Cam your team is now under my command so maybe I can help what is wrong."

I wish it was so but without you teaming with Dr. Brennan that not possible."

"What wrong with the team Cam?"

"Everything Dr. Brennan and Sully are at each other all the time they are together. She said she need more co-operation from the FBI and he said she is asking for too much from him comparing everything he does to her old partner who was perfect at everything."

"I was perfect Cam?"

"Stop Booth you can't walk on water yet. Just in Dr. Brennan memory."

"Cam is she in today?"

"Yes she is she has been sick the last couple of day but comes into work never the less."

"I'll stop back before I leave Cam, by fore now."

He walked slowly down the hall to Bones office she had her head in the wastebasket vomiting .

Booth ran into the office to her side.

He pulled back her hair and robed small circles on her back.

"OH MY GOD is that you booth, or did I just die?"

"It me bones I saw you could use some help."Thank you Booth this helps so much."

"Bones I'm taking you home your too sick to work."

"I have to check with my boss and Sully before I can leave Booth.

Not like the good old days."

"I'll take care of the details you are coming with me now Bones."

She got up and he walked her out of the lab he call Cam on his cell and told her what he was doing and she told him to do as he wished as he was her boss."

Booth took her home to her apartment and put her to bed. He called his office and told his sectary that something came up and he would be in. in the morning.

He made her some soup and made her drink most of it.

"Bones how long have you been sick like this?"

"About a week maybe more."

"Have you been to a doctor?"

"No Booth it just the flu."

Bones the flu season has long passed. This is something else. Do you still have the same doctor?"

"Yes are you going to call them?"

"I sure am now."

Booth called and they are booked up for today so he made arrangements for her at ten am the next day. Then he called a number he had not called in almost two months.

"Booth what are you calling me for?"

"Well hello to you Angela. Yes I have missed talking to you Agent hot tea."

"Sorry Booth I thought you had abandon us squints."

"Ange I needed to get my head screwed on straight. Everything is fine now. I need a big favor from you."

"Oh a little kiss on the cheek and a pat on the back and now you want a favor. OK shoot I'll do it."

"Bones need to go to the doctors tomorrow at ten am could you take her she very dehydrated and is not able to hold much down. I made the appointment but a can not get out of work to take her and if no one takes her she will not go alone."

"Booth that not a favor it an easy task I'll take her you just keep her well till then. Are you staying with her tonight or do you want you her to come over?"

"I'll stay with her till eight then I have to change to get to work."

"Booth what's your job now?"

"I'm the ADD Major Crimes US. I'm your boss now.""Thank god you are back and congratulations you deserve it."

"See you in the morning Ange and thank you, good night."

All night he sat with her on her bed , getting her to drink small sips of fluid, she was so hot he gave her sponge bath twice to cool her down.

Ange show up at seven, and with Booth help, they showered her and dressed her for he appointment. At eight Booth left to go to work and at nine Ange took Bren out to the car and to the doctors.

At eleven thirty Booth desk phone rang it was his sectary telling him he had a call from a woman named Angela Hodgins.

"Hello Ange what up?"

"Well Booth you really are the ADD. The reason I called they have admitted Bren to the hospital. She in extreme De-hydration, and has hyperemesis gravidarum, I hate to tell you this she also pregnant. She about eight to ten weeks and the do not think the baby will make.

Theirs just too little fluid in her body.

Booth they also is a question of her making it, she about 50/50 now and if she abort the baby she may die also.

Can you come to her Booth I know you loved her once she all alone except for us?"

"I still love her Ange I be there ASAP. Make her hold on till I get their please."

"I'll try Booth just hurry."

Booth arrived at the hospital about forty-five minutes later.

Ange met him in the ER waiting room.

Booth are you still her POA?"

"Yes I am why Ange?"

They have to abort the baby it died and they need to remove it so Bren system will considerate on her recovery. She is out of it so only a POA can ok the surgery.

Come on Booth let go up to the ICU and Ok that so she can live."

They booth ran to the elevator and went to the ICU. Booth signed the forms and Bones is taken to surgery.

Two hours later the surgeon returned with a grim look on his face.

Mr. Booth, Ms. Brennan is in recovery we were able to induce a spontaneous abortion .

The fetus and the after birth cleared her uterus without any complications and bleeding was held to a minimum.

Her chances of surviving this are now better. An other day and she would not have been able to survive this. Mr. Booth you saved her life to this point.

Time will tell if she will make it all the way."

"Can I see her?"

"In about an other hour when she settles down in recovery. I'll call you. You may want to go freshen up and eat something till then."

"Thank you very much Doc."

"Go rest I'll call you."

Booth is tired but did not want to far so he went to the café and drank a coffee and had some toast. He returned to the waiting room where Ange Cam and Hodgins were waiting.

"What the news Booth how is she and what did they do to her?"

"She in recovery, the removed the baby and afterbirth and she is stable but critical still it only 60/40 she will make it at all.

She on a vent, two IV's and a feeding tube. Plus she looks like she has no color at all.

I can see her in a little while and only stay five minutes with her per hour. I hope you all can forgive what she has done she was so out of it she thinks no one will love her ever again. I told her

We all will still love her then she passed out on me and here we are now."

"Booth hang in their we all do still love both her and you.

After this maybe you two will get it together and figure out what you both want."

"Thank you Cam, Angela , and you to Jack you have become much more than friends more as family members."

"The same to you Booth and Brennan,"

Forty five minutes later the Doctor returned and took Booth to see his Bones. She looked pale dead.

The tubes going in and out of her had getting close to her a navigation problem but Booth did it like the pro he was.

He kissed her on the top of her head then he whispered in her ear

"Bones I love you and always will. Please fight to come back to me even if to tell me to go away. I want you and if you love me marry me and be with me for life.

If you just want to stay friends I will remained that for the rest of my life. Please come back Bones We, I need you."

A short five minutes later Booth returned to the waiting room and told them all what he said and what she looked like.

They sent Booth home to shower and rest and to pick up some food upon his return.

Booth returned about two hours later with a fresh look and food for all.

Booth saw Bones every hour all thru the night in the morning they transferred her to MICU on the sixth floor. In MICU they all could visit for five minutes each, per hour. Booth sat in a chair beside her bed holding her hand talking to her about everything he could dream of. At Five fifty-five, pm Bones open her eyes and saw Booth looking at her.

"Booth she tried to say. He through was dry and the words came out as sound like a frog crooking."Bones drink a sip of water first."

So she took two sips.

"Booth you really are here. I thought I was still in heaven."

"Bones you were in heaven?"

"Yes with my baby. But someone told me I needed to go back and the baby would be alright with God.

Then I heard your voice calling me and asking me to come back and marry you and God said it was what I should do and that you would never not love me and all my children. Booth do you really love me?"

"Yes I do love you. I will love you for ever Bone, forever."

Just then the doctor and the nurses cane it being alerted by the machines. They ask Booth to leave so they could check her and he did. He went right to the waiting room.

"Ange, Cam, Jack she's awake and she talked with me. She said she talked to God and he told her to come back to us. I'll tell you more as soon as I figure out what she meant. But she a live and talking thank you God."

They all hugged each other and laughed and cried together till the Doctor came back into the room.

"Mr. Booth and friends I have just examine Ms. Brennan and she is a mystery to us she is recovering so fast it does not seem real.

We are going to keep her in MICU till this afternoon the send to a private room on the twelfth floor.

I think this maybe the first miracle I have actually been a part of and it feels so good, lets hope it continues on.

I'll let you know when we are moving her upstairs."

Bones is moved up to her room and her new-found family followed. It took an other day till her aching thought let her talk for more than a few minutes.

She told them everything that went thru her mind since she was home with booth. After an hour she laid back and fell asleep.

They kept her in the hospital for four days then let her go home with a nurse with her for two more days.

Brennan was out of work for two more weeks then she returned on the last day of the months.

* * *

At eight am Bones walked into the Jeffersonian Lab. The entire Lab was dark except for a small light up on the platform.

Bones was nervous as the Lab was never this dark in the daylight. As she swiped her card to go up on the platform every light in the room came on and people started sinning "For she a Jolly good person, who every does love".

She started to cry as Booth grabbed her and hugged her and all the staff hugged her and welcome her back.

Bones had never been so happy in her entire life up to now.

Booth came in front of her and knelt in front of and produced a diamond ring.

"Temperance Brennan will you marry me and make me the host happiest man alive, and the luckiest man on this earth?"

"Booth you are the only man I would say yes to so ,Yes I would be honored to be your wife for ever, ever."

"Bones I will love you till time stands still."

Booth you know that will never happened and if it does I still love you."

The last marriage took a year to plan, and it took most of that time for Booth to get Bones to ware a white wedding dress just like her mothers dress. In the end she gave in and her Dad cried after seeing her in that dress.

They started a family soon after and Dr Temperance Brennan-Booth taught the new field Forensic Anthropologist hoe to do the job. They came from around the country to be her student and she took time with each and every one of them. At Thanksgiving almost every one of her graduates came to her home to enjoy a reunion and to say thank you to this special woman and her ever expanding family.


End file.
